Trouble maternelle
by TDBaby
Summary: Henry pensait savoir qui il était, un des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Mais sa rencontre avec Katrina a détruit toutes ses certitudes.


_**Trouble maternelle**_

_Voilà un petit texte qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous fera patienter jusqu'à lundi. Lâchez-vous dans les commentaires, soyez sans pitié. Bonne lecture._

* * *

La douleur incendiait son corps, lentement, aveuglement, le détruisant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Son esprit divaguait ravivant de pesant souvenir, tourmentant son âme délabrée. Jeremy revivait son enfance seul, abandonné de tous, différent, maudit. Il ressentait la peur, les tourments, l'insécurité de sa cavale, les battements de son cœur ralentissant, s'amenuisant, s'effaçant un à un pour ne plus retentirent, pour s'effacer. La solitude de son tombeau de bois, le manque d'oxygène, la terre, la crasse l'étouffait à nouveau. Il percevait les omnipotents bras de son divin père l'arrachant à son enfer sec, asphyxiant, argileux. Ce pouvoir lui donnant à nouveau vie, lui accordant le droit d'exister, le subjuguait une fois de plus. Puis les tourments revenaient. Il redécouvrait les Témoins, ses ennemies, Abigail Mills et Ichabod Crane, son géniteur. Il se rapprochait d'eux, se servait d'eux et celui s'étant baptisé Henry Parish retrouvait sa mère. Les images le torturant s'accéléraient, se brouillaient, ralentissaient, ne devenant qu'un amas de souffrance.

Il revoyait son père, son maitre ayant enfin rejoint ce monde insignifiant. Il se souvenait de la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie. Pousser les Témoins à remuer ciel et terre lui avait semblé tellement fructifiant, le comblant au-delàs de ses attentes. Ils avaient été si crédule, manipulable, leurs humanités les rendaient si faibles, prévisibles. Une simple suggestion et ils accouraient, tels les bons chiots qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient cru que leur destin était de contrer Moloch, d'empêcher l'Apocalypse alors qu'il était tout autre. Leur destin était de lui obéir, à lui, Henry Parish, d'obéir à ses envies. Il avait écrit le destin des Témoins, les faisant courir au gré de ses affinités, les faisant souffrir suivant ses désirs, les narguant, les laissant dans l'illusion de leurs grandeurs. Ils n'avaient été que des pions, comme le cavalier sans tête, de vulgaires pions malléables comme un golem, comme de simple statuette d'argile. Henry n'avait même pas usé de ses pouvoirs.

Mais il y avait eu Katrina. Cette femme le couvant de son regard affectueux, de ce regard qu'elle posait sur son mari. Elle voyait l'enfant qu'elle voulait qu'il soit, elle voyait cet enfant qu'elle avait abandonné. Cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'élever, qu'elle avait laissé dans une église à la merci de la magie, de ses consœurs. Cet enfant qu'Henry n'était plus. Elle l'avait laissé mourir, elle avait laissé ses sorcières arrêter les battements de son cœur, l'enterrer à six pieds sous terre, sous des tonnes de poussières et d'oublis.

Mais il n'était pas mort. Son cœur avait résisté à leur soi-disant magie. Il était le fruit de ce tous appelé le véritable amour. Il était l'enfant de cette tromperie qu'était l'amour, cette illusion rendant les humains faibles, cette faiblesse qu'il pouvait exploiter à sa guise. Cette femme le nommant Jeremy, qu'il appelait mère, lui avait offert une opportunité supplémentaire de faire souffrir les Témoins.

Katrina Von Tassel, sa génitrice, sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde, enfanté, fait de lui un Crane, un ennemi de Moloch. Il s'était surpris à l'admirer. Elle et ses cheveux de feux cascadant sur ses épaules, ses yeux fauves défiant les siens, elle et sa taille amaigrit par les vêtements de cette sombre époque, ses fins bras berçant Moloch. Elle lui avait donné l'amour maternel qu'il aurait dû recevoir, lui, Jeremy Crane, Henry Parish, le mangeur de péché, le cavalier de la guerre. Elle donnait cet amour lui revenant de droit à son bourreau, au Démon, à la créature l'ayant tourmenté au purgatoire. Elle le berçait de cet amour qu'elle lui avait refusé à lui, son propre fils. Il avait senti la colère le gagnait à nouveau, cette colère qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, de la haine et de la jalousie. Il aurait dû recevoir cette tendresse, elle aurait dû lui transmettre, s'attacher à lui, croire en la vie et non la dénigrer au nom d'un amour mort depuis des mois. Elle avait voué sa vie entière à son mari au lieu de l'aimer lui, son enfant, l'enfant qu'elle avait condamné avant même qu'il ne naisse. Elle n'avait pas su le désirer, l'espérer, le chérir. Elle l'avait abandonné, assassiné par son absence, confié à la terreur et à la solitude.

Et il les détestait tous pour cela. Il détestait Abraham, ce soi-disant Cavalier de la mort, de s'interposer entre le bonheur de ses parents, de son incompétence à convertir Katrina à leurs causes. Il détestait Crane d'avoir succombé sur le champ de bataille. Il détestait le capitaine Ivring pour sa résistance aux ténèbres. Il détestait les Mills pour l'abondons que lui avait fait subir leurs ancêtres par leurs morts, de ne pas avoir su protéger l'enfant apeuré qu'il était. Il détestait ce mercenaire, Hawley s'il ne nommait bien ainsi, d'être tombé amoureux du lieutenant, pour l'aide qu'il apportait aux Témoins. Il détestait sa mère pour l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle ressentait pour son mari. Il détestait Moloch de contribuer à sa vengeance, de l'avoir sortie de son tombeau de bois, de lui voler la tendresse maternelle lui étant destiné, de le priver de ce seul lien le rattachant encore à Katrina, de combler le vide au creux des bras de sa mère. Il les détestait tous, ce sentiment lui broyait à nouveau les entrailles alors qu'il revivait ses instants intimes qu'il avait partagé avec la femme lui ayant donné la vie, ses instants où il jouait avec sa conscience. Il les détestait tous par jalousie, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même à lui-même. Ils avaient tout ce que le destin lui avait refusé, il s'était juré de les détruire pour cela.

Cette haine qu'il ressentait incendiait chaque parcelle de son corps anéantissant les bribes d'humanité encore présente dans son âme. Il haïssait Moloch, cette inexplicable animosité s'insinuait à nouveau dans ses veines. Il le haïssait plus que tout au monde. Ce poison l'emplissait tandis que les souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique le tourmentaient. L'incompréhension, l'abandon, la peur, toutes ses sensations bouillonnaient en lui. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Pourtant les paroles retentissaient dans son esprit, il n'était qu'un insignifiant pion dans les desseins du Démon. Il ne pouvait pas simplement le sacrifier ainsi, pour sa propre gloire, il était son maître, son père. Un père aimait son enfant, il le devait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais ses mots étaient réels et lui n'étaient rien pour Moloch, rien d'autre qu'un cavalier de plus à sacrifier, de la chair à canon pour ses ennemies. Il n'était rien. Cela résonnait en lui, le transperçant telle l'épée de Mathusalem. Il n'était rien. Il était insignifiant.

Il se souvenait maintenant du dernier ordre de son maître : "tue la sorcière". Sacrifier sa propre mère, Henry ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle était celle lui ayant donné la vie, il ne pouvait lui ôter la sienne. La lame meurtrière entre les mains, il n'avait su s'y résoudre, commettre le matricide. Il avait repensé à tous ses moments qu'ils avaient partagés, tous ceux où il avait tourmenté Katrina, tous ceux où il l'avait blessé par ses paroles ou ses agissements. Il se remémorait encore cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, cet amour dont tous les parents sont dotés, ce désir de le voir enfin changé pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau le serrait dans ses bras. Ce regard, il le voyait à présent. Ce n'était pas du défi, ce n'était que de la tendresse. Et même en cet instant tragique où il aurait dû mettre fin à ses jours, cet flamme d'espérance flamboyait de plus belle.

Alors les mots de Crane s'étaient insinué en lui et il avait commis l'irréparable. Ichabod n'avait jamais perdu espoir de retrouver son fils, l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Tout comme Katrina n'avait jamais perdu espoir en lui. Le sacrifice d'Abraham avait dès lors hanter son esprit déjà faible. Aucun père renonçant à son enfant ne méritait de vivre, homme ou dieu. Son hésitation n'avait duré que d'infimes instants avant qu'il ne plonge l'objet mortel dans la poitrine de Moloch. Il l'avait tué, pour sauver une vie, pour épargner sa mère.

Le reste des événements lui était inconnu. Sa mère le pleurait-elle ? Était-elle toujours à ses côtés ? Attendait-elle qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux ? Avait-elle décidé que dorénavant il n'était rien ? Il ne savait pas. Mathusalem avait réclamé son prix, la vie de l'homme maniant sa lame. Une vie pour une vie.

Mais il était un immortel, la mort ne pouvait être si douce avec lui. Il devait choisir, choisir de vivre ou de succomber, de suivre Moloch en enfer ou de croire en l'amour de ses parents, d'abandonner ou d'œuvrer pour que son égarement lui soit pardonné. Il devait choisir s'il était Henry Parish ou Jeremy Crane. Quelque chose en lui le guida dans ses choix, une chose lui étant devenue presque étrangère. Une chose qu'il avait crue morte depuis si longtemps. L'enfant en lui, l'enfant perdu qu'Ichabod avait vu, cette enfant voulait connaitre ses parents.

Et inspirant une bouffée d'oxygène, il avait décidé de vivre. Il avait décidé de découvrir cette vie promise par son géniteur, son père. La vie d'un être aimé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent progressivement, s'accoutumant à la clarté l'entourant. Le monde semblait changé, lumineux. Il ressentit soudain les présences autour de lui. Une main caressait doucement sa joue, des boucles de feu l'effleuraient légèrement. Des voix résonnaient dans l'air, ricochaient contre les murs. Il n'en distinguait qu'une, une seule parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'appelant.

\- Jeremy ?

\- C'est bien moi, mère.


End file.
